


Prosecco

by Hormonal_Trashbag



Series: Home is Where the Heart is [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hormonal_Trashbag/pseuds/Hormonal_Trashbag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey is easily excited by oncoming autumn. Ben loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prosecco

**Author's Note:**

> This is so fluffy I'm going to die. An exercise in writing two people in love without ever saying "I love you," aloud. Unbeta-ed.

“Hey,” Rey’s voice was soft, her lips warm as she pressed them briefly to his, “I made coffee. You should get up.”

Ben cracked an eye, grimacing into a second kiss. “Don’t wanna.”

She hummed, straightening her back. He had half the mind to grab her wrist and yank her into bed with him. He could call in sick.

“Too bad. You have to leave for work in an hour.”

He grunted, flopping onto his stomach and burying his face into a pillow just in time for her to throw open the sun-blocking curtains he had special ordered online. He could feel the warmth of sunshine as it stretched across his bare back.

“I should go back to working nights. The sun is overrated,” he grumbled, turning to his side so that he faced away from the window.

She slapped his backside as she rounded the bed once more.

“No, you shouldn’t. Go brush your teeth.”

He grinned as she made for their bedroom door, watching as she walked and pulled back her hair simultaneously. She was right, of course. The graveyard shift had been hell.

Ben stumbled into the bathroom to relieve himself, then went about washing his face and brushing his teeth with his eyes mostly closed. He sighed dramatically when he finally finished, taking in the wild tangle of hair on his head. If only his ears weren’t so...satellite-like. He wouldn’t have to grow it out so much to hide them.

Deciding to leave his hair to post-coffee Ben, he trudged from the bathroom to their apartment’s main space. The television was on, though Rey was ignoring it favor for the ironing board she had set up in their living area. She must have had a meeting later.

He marched to the coffee maker, reaching into the cabinet above for a mug. Today, it seemed, was a Doctor Who sort of day--the nearest mug had _Time Lord_ curled about its porcelain body. He pulled it from the shelf, twisting off the cap to the half and half that Rey had left out for him earlier. After pouring his cream, he reached for the carafe, and he watched with tired disinterest as hot, black coffee churned with the white liquid to form a solution that would grow hair on his chest. Rey had the tendency to make her coffee _strong,_ though he wasn’t about to complain.

He brought it up to his lips, moaning into the bitter drink, then turning his head in surprise at the festive burst of flavor he had not anticipated. She, herself, was taking a short break from her ironing, sipping at her own mug, her lips turned upward against the rim. His chest tightened at the silly sight of her.

“Sunshine, it tastes like Thanksgiving pie,” he reprimanded gently. “It’s _August.”_

She beamed at him. “I know! Next month it’ll be September, already.”

Ben stared at her, before taking another quick sip and setting down his coffee. Wordlessly, he stalked around the small island to drop his arms around her and squeeze her warm center. He ducked his head towards the exposed length of the back of her neck, mouth parted as he brushed them across her skin.

“You...are...the most...adorable...” the strokes of his lips punctuated his words, “...I’m going to...ditch work today...stay home and--”

She giggled, shaking her head. “No, you won’t. Arm is already about to snap; he might really explode if you don’t go in today. Think of poor Mitaka--he won’t survive that.”

He gave a rough suck to the side of her throat. “Fine. I’ll work through my lunch break and skip the gym, get home early--”

“Don’t skip the gym,” she interrupted, “it makes you super horny. I’ll pick up some Prosecco after the department meeting.”

Ben could hardly deny she painted a lovely picture. Planned sex wasn’t his favorite thing--he had a preference for spontaneity--but now he was imagining it; the alcohol heating their bellies and softening their touch, her breath moist and flowery as honeysuckle. He inhaled sharply, surrendering. He was going to be so pent up by the time he made it home, and that seemed to be the point.

“All right,” he agreed, one hand smoothing over her abdomen and palming the mound of her sex through her trousers, his voice lowering. “When I get home, I’m going eat out that cute, little pussy of yours until I can’t taste anything else. Then, when you can’t see straight, I’m going to fuck you sideways so hard you scream bloody murder.”

_“Ben,”_ she moaned, “don’t tease me. I don’t want to give a presentation for the science department feeling wet n’ wild. The chem teachers already make me seem like an idiot because I’m not in their stupid clique.”

“Too late,” he chuckled. “I’m not taking it back. Besides, we both know physics is way cooler.”

Rey snickered, patting his arm. “Go get dressed, underwear-boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
